A simple sentence
by preety-lady-serenity
Summary: A certain Sayian discovers how difficult it is to say a simple sentence


A simple sentence - by preety_lady_serenity  
  
Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me. They belong to that super guy Akira Toriyama.  
  
@------------------------/;--------------------;---------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Just finished my shower and walk towards the kitchen to get something to eat. Two whole chickens in the fridge. They will keep me up to the time of dinner. I put the plate on the table and sit down. I see the magazine lying on the table. Why Woman does keep reading magazines when she drinks her coffee? A ritual of hers that I will never understand. I glance at it and I stop at the article she had been reading. "Our children need our love", the headline says in big letters. Tell me something new Mr. Wise Guy. I keep reading. Mushy stuff and goes on. Then there is something that bothers me. It says here that we need to tell our children how much we love them. Why? They know that we love them.  
  
Then I am aware of something. The only time that I have said Trunks that I love him was before the Buu battle, before I died. But years have passed by and I never told him once that I do. Is this bad for him? Oh great I am getting weird. Memo to myself: Tell Woman not to leave her stupid magazines on the kitchen's table where I eat. I take my snack and hurry to the living room. I must watch television to get this thought off my head. News, bombs, soap operas. Nothing good. I switch off the television. The house is quiet. However I can hear the sound of the electronic guitar Trunks plays in his room. He has a passion for music. I listen to him playing. Maybe I should say to him that I love him. Yeah I will tell him and then come back and concentrate on something else.  
  
I climb the stairs and stop in front of his bedroom's door. The music can be heard. So does his voice. He has a splendid voice. Almost as good as my father's. The only "soft" side that my father had was singing. He sang to me after training. Maybe it was his way to say that he loved me. I knock his door before I hear an "Enter". I walk into the room and he stops. The little boy I used to know has turned to a young man of fifteen. He looks at my direction, probably wondering the reason that led me to knock his door. I stand in front of him wondering how to start.  
  
"Want help dad?" his voice is heard crystal clear into my ears. I try to start speaking.  
  
"Son . I came.um. to tell you. that you sing very nice"  
  
He stares at me for a while. Then he rubs his head and replies that he is happy about that. I go out of his room and stop dead at the top of the stairs. I did not manage to say what I wanted to say. Why is this simple sentence so difficult to be uttered? I want to go back and knock the door again but should I? "Vegeta you are the prince of all Sayians and you can do it!" a little voice whispers. I am waiting for a while before I knock his door again.  
  
I enter once again and he looks at me in amazement. He rarely sees me in his room. What the heck. He never sees me in his room. I know that I can say it. I take a deep breath and let the air out instantly. Then I start once again.  
  
"Trunks . I . um. want to tell you. that we care. Your mother and I. I mean. And your mother loves you very much"  
  
He looks at me once again, his eyebrow raised in question. He nods in agreement and takes his guitar again to play. He sits on his bed and starts tuning it. I am ready to leave but this little voice shouts at me to stay and say what I have to say.  
  
I close my eyes. For a strange reason I feel as insecure as the day he first came to the world. I remember this day as if it was yesterday. His mother screaming, holding my hands so tight that it caused me discomfort. His wails as he came to the world. Woman receiving him into her arms. And then me taking him into my arms, rubbed in a navy-blue blanket. I looked at him and he looked at me as if he was troubled about something. I did not know what to do with him. I hold him up and he raised his fist and punched me on the face, forming a tiny bruise near my mouth. I knew that he would become a great fighter and smiled a little. I gave it to the nurse and ordered to look after him. My insights were in fire that day. I wanted to laugh and shout that I had son and heir but I didn't. I guess I have been always hiding my feelings towards him.  
  
I turn around once again. He does not pay attention to me. He just tunes his guitar trying to find the right tune. Maybe I should leave. But the voice screams to stay and say what I have to say. I sit near him. He turns around to see me, as if he is expecting something from me. His gaze catches mine and I am shocked on how his glare resembles mine. I am going to do it.  
  
"Trunks. what I really want to say. is . that I .. I love you son. and that I am proud of you"  
  
He gazes in disbelief, probably wondering if he had heard right. Then his face enlightens and a wide smile appears on his lips. His eyes glimmer for some moments. He blushes as he speaks.  
  
"Thanks Dad. For telling me. I mean. It was important for me"  
  
I nod and I stand up to leave when his voice stops me.  
  
"Dad. I know I have never asked you such a thing . but. can you hug me?"  
  
I look at him and wonder if I should. But I am his father after all and no one is around. I open my arms and we hug tightly. I can barely see over his shoulder. He has grown up since last time. I pat him on the shoulder slightly, almost instinctively. We part and I am sure that I am blushing slightly. Then I open my mouth to speak again:  
  
"So want to teach you a Sayian song?"  
  
"Sure Dad. Why not?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Like it or not? Please review! 


End file.
